


Guardian of the Grove

by odiko_ptino



Series: Featured Character: Artemis [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Siproites tries to protect Artemis from other peeping men.





	Guardian of the Grove

Most of the girls and women of Artemis’ Grove haven’t left it since they’ve arrived, not even to visit their families.  There’s a real risk that they’ll be dragged back and forced into marriage; or that, as an unattended woman, they’ll be snatched by a random man and forced into worse. Artemis’ Grove is a sanctuary that none dare enter, leaving the women feeling safe and secure.  Now that Siproites has lived here and seen what’s at stake, she understands why Artemis took the action she did, when Siproites had stumbled upon her at the pool.  She’s only grateful the goddess chose to spare her for her transgression.

But she worries about other men that might make the same mistake.  After all, Siproites herself had been wandering blindly in the woods, with no notion that she (he, back then) was approaching a bathing goddess.

“Generally, in my experience, most hunters in the woods have a better sense of what the hell they’re doing than you did, my sweet,” Artemis remarks drily.  She is lounging luxuriously in a pool right now, laughing at Siproites’ proposal that she patrol the perimeter around the area while the Lady attended to her cleanliness. “Most of these creeps know exactly what they’re doing when they ‘stumble’ on me.  You were an exceptional case in a few ways.  An innocent, for one thing; and of course, in possession of a woman’s heart.  And it was obvious you had no idea how you even got there in the first place - I never saw such an incompetent hunter!  I  _really_  gotta start training with you.”

“Please, Lady Artemis, don’t distract me!”  This is a hopeless request, since the goddess’ current state of nudity is a distraction by itself.  Siproites bravely forges ahead anyway.  “You just don’t know for certain what may come.”

“It hardly matters. I’ve been handling the creeps for centuries, kiddo.”

“But why have to subject yourself to all that, when I can hold them off before they bother you?”

Artemis looks like she’s about to start laughing again. “ _Can_  you hold them off yourself?  These legions of lustful men?”

At that moment – vindication! – a man’s voice is heard, carrying through the woods, managing to sound soft but clear at the same moment.  “Hello?  Are you near?”

Siproites jumps up, grabbing the spear she brought from the Armory for this exact purpose, and grins triumphantly.  “You see, Lady?!  No fear! I’ll send them away!”

“All right.  You do that.”  If Siproites hadn’t been so excited, she might have noticed that Artemis appears even less concerned – and more amused – than usual.  But Siproites  _is_  excited, so she charges into the woods with her spear raised threateningly…

…And quickly runs into a man, as expected.  However, this particular man deviates from the norm: he glows faintly, a soft golden aura, and he looks exactly like Artemis might, had she been born into a man’s body.  And if she had a perpetually aloof expression on her face.

Siproites draws up short, and swiftly fumbles her way into a full bow (which she doesn’t realize until after she’s done it, that it’s a man’s gesture and she probably looks ridiculous).  “Lord Apollo! How – unexpected.  Welcome to the Grove, Lord.”

 Artemis is calling from her pool, out of sight within the trees.  “Apollo!  Apollo, this is her!  The one who named her pig after you!”

The god of the sun pauses, then slides his eyes over to look at her, face still kept perfectly neutral. “…….Oh.  Siproites.  A pleasure to meet you at last.”

Lord Apollo can fit an awful lot of disdain into such a lovely voice.

Siproites’ face is red-hot. “It’s – it’s because he’s such a handsome and clever pig, Lord Apollo!  He really is remarkable, not a regular sort of pig, he hardly likes rolling in the mud at all and the sows all adore him…”  

She trails off, then looks away, biting her lip.  “And, uh… a pleasure to meet you too at last, Lord Apollo.  Er… Lady Artemis is this way…”  She gestures in the direction of the pool and trudges after him when he treads in that direction.

Artemis is snickering as they arrive.  “Good to see you, brother.  I hope you weren’t too frightened by my attendant’s sudden appearance!  She’s taken it into her head that she must defend my honor against all men that might stumble upon me by accident.”

“Oh?”  Apollo looks back at Siproites.  His face is still impassive, but Siproites dares to hope that there’s a little less scorn in his voice.  “That’s good to hear.  Someone ought to be handling that task, since you seem so determined to stay unguarded, sister.”

He seats himself nearby, and Siproites realizes he has been politely averting his gaze without looking self-conscious or awkward at all.

Artemis scoffs at him. “You and Sippy both!  A pair of worried mother hens!”

“You should take better measures of precaution.  Especially spending as much time as you do with that buffoonish ogre.”

“Ares is more of a gentleman than you’d guess,” Artemis counters, then slyly looks over at Siproites. “Ain’t that so, Sippy?”  

Siproites won’t make eye contact.  “If you say so, my Lady.”

“Siproites.”  Her name in Apollo’s voice sounds solemn and mysterious. “I’d like to speak with my sister alone. Please depart for the moment and guard this pool, as you excellently suggested.  I’m grateful that  _someone_  is taking my sister’s safety seriously.”  

Artemis only rolls her eyes and splashes a bit of water at him, which he disperses with a wave of heat from his fingertips.  “But before you go, Siproites…”

She bows again – oops. “Yes, Lord Apollo?”

“I am……..flattered, that you would name such a clever and handsome beast in my honor.  However, you can surely see that having two entities with the same name, spending time in the same woods, would lead to confusion over time.  It might be for the best if you chose another name for your pig.”

Still bowing, Siproites nods, feeling her face redden again.  “Of- of course, Lord Apollo.  I’ll think on a new name as I patrol.”

“Excellent.  Thank you.”

Siproites scampers off, hearing Artemis’ voice fading behind her: “Nicely handled, bro!  Anyone would think you weren’t completely jealous of the pig.”

“Shut up, Artemis.”


End file.
